Hirashin One Shots
by lockethegoon
Summary: What if Naruto saw another Jutsu besides the shadow clone and was able to learn it for surprising reasons? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Thought about this on the plane, maybe if people like it I will write more or continue this. Not sure yet. Anyways enjoy, I didn't proof read btw so don't be too hard on the grammar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto watched the fight with growing concern. He had tried to be encouraging to the young white-eyed girl, but he was almost regretting having done so now. Hinata's cousin Neji seemed to have absolutely no concern for her well-being. He had already beaten her, that was evident to everyone in the room except for Hinata apparently. Naruto sent out a silent prayer, for her to be alright, and for once to stop trying. As he watched her get up once again he nervously fingered the tri-shaped kunai in his jacket.

People had thought that the only jutsu that Naruto studied the one night that he had gained possession of the forbidden scroll was the Shadow Clone technique. Though it was true that was the only one that he had mastered, he had also looked at something that apparently the Fourth Hokage had developed, the Hirashin no Jutsu.

When Naruto first looked at it he did not have time to really process all of the information, since Mizuki had shown up just after he had read the last line. However, he was later able to process the information and find out why the Jutsu had been impossible for anyone else to reproduce. It was almost silly how the jutsu worked, it was actually not too difficult to master provided you had the tools required. One was the Hirashin seal, difficult to draw, it was a complicated seal, but anyone with a passing understanding of art and some time could duplicate it. The other was a little more rare to most ninjas, something that Naruto had never seen except on himself, yellow hair.

When he first read that a simple hair color was stopping ninja from the entire village from mastering their hero's prized technique Naruto had been very dubious. Later, when he managed to find sometime to study the technique by researching what he had read in the library, Naruto was able to figure out the reason that yellow hair, or any yellow body part, was required. The jutsu literally allowed a person to travel at the speed of light, but light has different frequencies. The one's that people could see all appeared in the visible spectrum, one frequency gave off the color yellow.

By using the yellow portion of their body a person could temporarily distort themselves into particles of light. They would then be able to reform their bodies, instantaneously, where ever a Hirashin seal was located. That was the reason that the technique gave off a yellow flash when it was used, the person's body was becoming yellow light particles after all.

Naruto had managed to acquire some tri-shaped kunai with the money that he received from missions. He was then able to get a seal master in town who specialized in storage scrolls to place the seal on ten of the kunai, he had done this with the money from the Wave mission. He had also been practicing the technique with paper seals in his room.

Naruto also decided for the first time in his life to keep his new found power a secret. Quite possibly the most powerful ninja technique ever would be a great weapon for the village of Konoha to once again wield. However, he knew that he would no longer be allowed to be by his precious people, and as much as he and the _teme _argued, he did like his team.

He had almost used the technique in the Forest of Death against Ochochimaru, but by the time he realized exactly what trouble he was in his belly had already been sealed and he had been rendered unconscious. When he awoke Ochochimaru was gone and there was no need to display his need found power.

Hinata's plight was beginning to get to him though, she seemed to be rising once again. If he wanted to pull this off without anyone knowing he would have to be extremely careful, and probably as ninja-like as he had ever been. There was nothing that he could do about the yellow flash, but hopefully no one would realize that he had been the one to do it.

Forming the familiar Ram seal Naruto created a dozen shadow clones, that all began to cheer for Hinata at the top of their lungs, while the real Naruto slipped into the ring of them. He calmly placed one kunai on the ground so that he could return. Then, making sure that everyone was paying attention to the fight threw another tri-kunai at the battle below. As the kunai was en route he quickly formed the seals of the Hirashin and then quietly spoke out "Hirashin no Jutsu."

The truly devastating thing about the technique was that once it was initiated the user could literally form himself and deform himself at the speed of light, traveling near instantaneously anywhere he wanted to go until the user ended the technique, then it would have to be restarted.

The instant he finished saying the technique's name he was there on the floor with the two combatants, fist already flying into Neji's throat, retrieving the kunai from the ground with his toes. Before Neji's throat even had time to constrict Naruto was back among his clones, who all showed the same amount of surprise as the rest of the audience.

Neji was reeling back and though some had wondered what had happened, others knew someone had interfered, they did not know who, but they did not want the foreigners to know what exactly had happened. Neji was coughing and spluttering, he had been totally caught off guard and could now hardly breath. Hinata collapsed from exhaustion, Neji did not even need to hit her one last time for her to fall. The proctor called the match in favor of Neji, but both Neji and Hinata would need to see the medic-nins. Naruto raced down on foot to check on the strange girl. She seemed to be alright, but right before she passed out she looked directly at Naruto and mouthed "thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's hands were already covered in blood, but he couldn't afford to let himself think about that. The Old Man had told him to think about it after the fight, the mission **had **to come first. Right now Naruto was doing everything he could to keep going and not retch on the side of the road.

Apparently Suna and Otokogare had betrayed Konoha and now they were invading Naruto's home village in full force. He had already killed well over 100 Shinobi, ranging from Genin younger than he was, to scarred Jounin that almost pissed themselves when he appeared in front of them, kunai already in their throat. He had only been going for about 10 minutes and knew that he had to keep going until the battle was done.

So much had changed after he had interfered with Hinata's match, but he was still able to be with his team and bicker with both Sasuke and Sakura. The night after the preliminary matches he was sitting atop the Hokage monument when the Old Man had walked up behind him. He had asked if he could join Naruto, though Naruto was surprised that the Old Man were here he nevertheless obliged and the Old Man sat down next to him. The Old Man told Naruto that he knew what had happened and at first Naruto had been extremely worried that he would be in trouble. However, the Old Man, who knew how the Hirashin worked, but lacked the necessary yellow hair, told Naruto that he had done a masterful job covering up his work. Nevertheless, there was only one person who had the exact color of hair as the Fourth Hokage and that was Naruto, so he was obviously the only one that could have done it.

The Old Man had then told Naruto to explain how he had learned it and why he was going to so much trouble to keep it a secret when he was usually very boastful of his strength. When Naruto told the Old Man his story the Third has chuckled and agreed that he could keep up appearances with the rest of the village and the world, but that there was no way that Naruto could not become the elite ninja that he was destined to be.

Every night he would meet with the Old Man, or Jiraiya once he had arrived in Konoha, and learn to truly master the Hirashin as well as many other techniques and fighting styles. The first thing the Old Man had done for him was to buy him a ninja outfit that made his identity purely anonymous. He was given a chunin vest since he clearly deserved it with the technique he had learned, so that no one would question his alter ego in Konoha. Naruto wasn't exactly Anbu, but he was very close to being one.

Then the Old Man had asked Naruto how many old Hirashin seals that the Fourth had made were still left in the village. When he had begun searching one night he had been overwhelmed, there were literally thousands through out the entire village. They were on walls, fences, hidden in pictures, anywhere and everywhere that they could be placed they were there. When Naruto had asked Sarutobi about it he had been told that it was the village's true ultimate defense. With that many seals, there was no way anyone could stop the Yellow Flash in his home village.

For the next month Naruto had trained, normally with Jiraiya during the day, learning Chakra control and how to summon toads. At night he would flash around town working on the Hirashin and how to be instantly lethal with it. He had learned to appear delivering the killing blow to enemy ninja so that they would have no time to react no matter how powerful they were. He had been exhausted the whole month, due to the training and his visits to the hospital.

Naruto had also been visiting the hospital quite frequently to see Hinata. When he first went to see her he was hopeful that maybe she was thanking him for his support during the fight before she was carted off, but when he asked her why she had looked at him and blushed, very heavily. He was confused by this reaction, so he had asked her if she were feeling feint or something. She had stammering explained that was not the case and after quickly activating her Byakugan, to confirm that they were alone, she told him that she had seen him.

At first Naruto had tried to play dumb, but she had just stared at her covers on the hospital bed and kept shaking her head. He had finally asked her how she knew it was him. She said that because of the Byakugan she had been watching him, and his support crew while they cheered her on. She had apparently always taken strength from his brash attitude, and was looking to him for strength to prove herself to her clan and her cousin. When he had interfered she knew that it would be okay to collapse because there would be problems if she had hit Neji after something had clearly happened to interfere with the match. She promised to never tell Naruto's secret after he had asked her to. Hinata turned out to be a pretty good friend and was becoming one of Naruto's precious people even though she was a little bit of a weirdo.

When the day of the finals arrived the _teme _was still no where to be seen, but Naruto was still excited to be able to fight Neji. He wanted to hurt him for what he had done to Hinata, and even though he did not plan on using the Hirashin, his experiences with it and the brutal training that Ero-Sennin had made him a much better fighter than he had been in the past.

The fight had been extremely difficult, Neji's spin technique, Kai..something and that one were he just remembered getting hit many times had almost shut him down. However he had been able to play on Neji's pride a little, frustrating Neji with his declarations that fate was pretty much a lie. Eventually Neji had made a mistake and came out the spinning ball of defense right as Naruto had thrown a pair of kunai. He had tried to start spinning again, but he had only succeeded in making the kunai hit him in the foot that he was going to use defend himself. Without the chakra pushing back against the weapons they had impaled his foot. Naruto quickly followed up with a whole new round of shadow clones, and as hampered as he was Neji could do little to stop them.

Naruto had been extremely proud that he had been able to beat an obviously Chunin quality ninja in a straight fight. The Hirashin may be virtually unbeatable, especially if the enemy were unaware that a he was in the area, but it didn't hurt to be able to fall back on his other ninja skills. The remaining fights had been interesting, especially Shikimaru's, since the boy had barely done anything, but still won the fight for all practical purposes. Then Sasuke had finally arrived just in time to begin his fight against Gaara. When Gaara had begun his transformation, and the entire arena had been put to sleep, Naruto had been extremely tempted to give chase to Gaara, Sasuke and his precious pink haired friend Sakura. However his place was in the village, defending it as best as he could. Maybe in a little while he could try to get out to help his team mates but first he had to defend the village from the invasion that was already upon them. He had flashed home and quickly changed, that had actually taken longer than his first 20 kills, but he still managed it in less than a few minutes.

So that brought him to his current point, a kunai stuck in the throat of a Gennin who was probably all of 10, then one jabbed through the boy's Jonin sensei's mouth, then through the boy's team mate, a girl, a _beautiful_ girl who was probably 13, he could barely keep the boy's and girl's eyes from blending together, so fast was he. Both children had held so much promise and probably come here thinking that they would be away from the worst of the fighting and now they were both dead. Naruto couldn't stand it any longer, he had never actually killed before today, and now more than 100 men, women, boys and girls were dead at his hands. Naruto flashed into the alleyway across the street and after confirming that it was empty he immediately began to vomit into the nearest garbage can. He felt so sick, he tried to tell himself that he had to keep going, keep killing, but he couldn't.

Naruto glanced towards the Hokage tower in the distance, there was a shield over the whole thing, Naruto didn't want to mess with that, Hirashin or not he wasn't sure if he could make it through. Naruto then climbed out of the alleyway onto the roof of a building beside him. His beloved home village had been badly hurt, there were broken structures, burning buildings, and people screaming everywhere. As much as he knew he needed to keep going he couldn't find the strength to begin the sequence of hand seals to reinitiate the Hirashin. Then he saw it, off in the distance, a giant sand Tanuki. That had to be Gaara and that meant that Sasuke and Sakura were probably in huge trouble.

Naruto quickly formed the hand seals and flashed to the nearest point to the battle that looked to be going on. He then began to run, as fast as his legs could go, towards the giant, all the while gathering as much Chakra as he could. Maybe he could manage to summon Gamabunta again. He arrived just in time to see Sasuke flung into a tree and fall to the ground unconscious. Sakura was already down a good distance away. Naruto had to protect them and continued to gather chakra. He also dipped into the Kyuubi's as much as he could manage and then bit his thumb and performed the summoning technique.

Instantly he was on the head of a giant toad, he had done it! He had summoned Gamabunta! After a quick conversation with the toad boss, they were fighting with the giant tanuki. It quickly became apparent though that they could not win, the one-tail was too strong even for the toad boss. Then Naruto saw Gaara, sticking out on the head of the great beast, and knew that the boy could disperse the creature if he chose too, or if he was dead. Naruto knew he should leap over there and kill the boy, but he couldn't do it, he had already killed too many today, without remorse and without thought. And he really sympathized with Gaara. A boy so like him, someone that could have been an emotionless killer if he had not had Iruka-sensei or the Sandaime.

Naruto would give Gaara an opportunity to surrender and if he did not then he would kill him. Naruto told Gamabunta to get as close as he could, then he took a running leap, and managed to grab a hold of Gaara with a kunai at the boy's head

"Give up now or I will kill you, I know what it is like to be hated by your own village, but I am still loyal to mine and will have to kill you if you do not."

Whether it was the look in Naruto's eyes, or his words there was no way to be sure, regardless Gaara simply nodded his head and allowed the demon to fade back into him. Naruto was elated, but still knocked the boy out with the hilt of his kunai just to be sure. Now surrounded by his unconscious friends and his new prisoner, Naruto knew that he was done fighting today.


End file.
